Too Blind to Realize
by AiyaZen
Summary: Fabian trys to go on a date with Nina, Mick and Amber work out their problems, Patricia is just...Patricia. Jerome and Alfie pull pranks. And they all find out something big... Story is better than the summary. Not very good at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis! :D I really hope you enjoy my first house of anubis fanfic! xP  
**

Fabian's POV

"Okay, Okay," I said, walking back and forth. No one was in my room but me. "I am going to ask Nina on a date and if she says no, then...I'll be embarrassed for life." I sat down on my bed and took out my laptop to look up research about the Cup of Ankh. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Nina opened it slowly and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Just trying to get information on the Ankh," I replied.

"Oh. Well i was just coming to ask if you could come upstairs. we're having a Sibuna meeting."

"Okay, but before we go.. I have to ask you something." My heart raced faster.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Uh...well..." I can't do it! not right now...

"What is it?" Nina asked politely.

"Never mind," I said, frowning.

"Okay..." Nina go up and left the room. I smacked myself in the head. What is wrong with me? I'm so sick of being shy but...I can't do anything about it right now. I closed the laptop and walked out of my room to Nina's.

Nina's POV

I got in my room and took out my book on Egyptian Mythology. I wonder what Fabian was trying to ask me.

Amber was at her makeup table putting her 'eye' on.

"Amber, do you think Fabian has...a girlfriend?" I asked, feeling dumb. She turned around with a shocked face on.

"What kind of question is that? Of course not! Why would you ask a question so..dumb?"

"I don't know..."

"I bet your glad, you can try to win him. I know you're just asking so if he likes you, you can be his girlfriend."

"NO! it was just a question..."

"I'll ask him if he comes then..." Amber said. My heart fell out of my body and ran to china. What am I gonna do now?

The door opened and Fabian came in and sat next to me on the floor. AW CRAP!

"FABIAN! Just the man I wanted to see!" Amber turn her chair to face me and Fabian. and she crossed her legs.

"So, Fabian, Nina just asked me if you had-"

"If you had..." Uh. "A...any..time to work on...HOMEWORK! Yeah, homework." That was close.

"Uh...Yeah, but we didn't have any homework today." Dang.

"Never mind that, um, Amber, can i speak with you in the hall for a moment?" I grabbed Amber's arm and pulled out the room.

"Amber! What was that?" I whispered-shouted.

"What? I was gonna ask him."

"Please don't. I don't wanna get him all worked up like that."

"Um...whatever that means. Okay?"

"Never mind, just DON'T bring the subject up again," I said.

"Fine."

We walked back into the room and sat next to each other on the rug.

"Sorry for that, Fabian. Amber was acting strange," I said.

"Yep, I think I inhaled too much of my perfume."

"Okay...anyway, I was thinking that if the Anubis is the god of death, then what would happen if someone drinks out of the Cup of Ankh?" Fabian asked.

I flipped through the book and found a chapter called, 'The Seven Acolytes'

"Here! It says that if someone drinks Elixir out of the Cup of Ankh, they would gain immortal life, but in return, one of the seven acolytes dies. What does that mean?"

"Remember when we snuck into Victor's office to find the toxicology report and you went through his drawer? Remember the coins with our names on it?"

"Of course! How many were there?" I asked.

"Seven..." Fabian said. Amber had a confused look.

"So...if those were the acolytes, that means..."

"That means that one of us will die if Victor drinks out of the cup." Fabian finished.

"Oh no."

**Good? Bad? should i stop? should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"So what does that mean?" Amber asked.

"It means that if you want to live, we all have to guard these pieces with our _lives_," I said.

"Okay I think that's all I can handle in one day," Fabian said and I nodded.

"Amber! Delivery!" I heard Trudy shout. Amber squealed and ran out the room.

"So," I started. "what did you wanna ask me before?" Fabian's eyes widen and went back to normal.

"Uh..."

"Well?"

Fabian's POV

I should just come out and say it. Wait. No. I'll ask her tomorrow. Its too awkward now.

"I...Nothing."

"Okay...Well then I-" Nina stopped when she heard Amber scream. We both ran downstairs to see what was going on.

"What is it Amber?" I asked.

"It Came! It Came! IT CAME!" She hopped up and down.

"What. Came?" Nina asked.

"My ultimate makeover session! EEEEEEE!" She ran upstairs with the box.

"NINA!"

"Guess that's my queue. See ya." Nina ran up the stairs. I sighed.

"So Fabian," I turned around and saw Patricia sitting on the top step of the staircase.

"Yea?"

"You look...nervous. Are you sweating?" Patricia stood up and put her hand on his head and wiped off sweat. "Ew. Why are you sweating?"

"No reason..."

"Is it Nina? (gasp) Where you trying to ask her out?"

"NO! NO...you've got it all wrong."

"Nope. YOU LIKE NINA! YOU LIKE NINA! YOU LIKE NI-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"SHUT IT!" I screamed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

3rd person POV

Patricia and Fabian had no clue that Alfie and Jerome were peaking over the common room doorway with their phones taking pictures.

"This. Is. Golden." Jerome whispered to Alfie.

"I know right, people will think they are a couple. Priceless." Alfie said. Jerome then had a big idea.

"I have the greatest idea in the world."

"What is it?"

"It will get Patricia soooo mad."

"WHAT IS IT?" Alfie shouted.

"SHH!" Jerome and Alfie ran to the couches and pretended to be normal when Patricia came in to see what was up.

Patricia's POV

"What are you grinning at?" I asked sitting on the arm chair.

"Ah, nothing." Jerome said. He sent the photos to his profile.

Nina's POV

"Do I have to? Can't you get Mara or Patricia to do it?"

"NO! You need to do it. Put the lipstick on and the dress. I need a good model." Amber said, getting out her camera. She wants me to model her makeup for her.

"No, get Patricia. I have to go...get a snack anyway..." I said.

"Okay. PATRICIA!" She called. Patricia came running up to our room. I walked downstairs and sat at the dining room table next to Fabian.

Amber's POV

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

"I need you to model for me," I explained.

"No way."

"Please, its not like its going on the internet or anything."

"Oh fine." I turned around to my bed while Patricia put on the purple dress and makeup I gave her.

"Done," She said. I turned around and saw it.

".Gosh! You look so girly!" I squealed.

"If you put this online,"

"Don't get cold feet. I promise." I stood up and took pictures.

"Smile." She smiled.

"Pose." She posed.

"Give me an angry look." She gave me her normal look.

"Perfect. I'm done. See? Was that so hard?"

"No I guess not," Patricia said.

Alfie's POV

I walked with Jerome to our room and closed the door behind me. Jerome got out his laptop and put the photos on his desktop from his profile. He clicked a photo editing program and uploaded the pictures.

"Okay, Alfie, go to Amber and get her signature," Jerome told me.

"Why?"

"Just go."

(5 minutes later)

I ran upstairs and walked into Amber's room.

"Hey Alfie." She said.

"I need you to sign this paper," I gave it to her.

"Why?" She asked, suspicious.

"I want...to sign you up for this contest. Winner gets to meet Victoria Beckham in person," that was the best I could come up with.

"EEEE!This day just gets better and better!" Amber signed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Talk about a prank.**

Alfie's POV

I ran back to my room and gave Jerome the signature.

"Ah, perfect. What an idiot." He copied the signature by putting it in his mini copy machine and then the signature was on the Patricia-Fabian photos.

"There. Patricia will think that the photos came from Amber. Haha! And Nina will think that Patricia and Fabian are a couple! Priceless." Jerome printed all the photos and gave half to me.

"Now to spread the word," I said, evil like.

**~School**~

Patricia's POV

I walked into the school and everyone started clapping.

"Finally, Patricia has a Boyfriend," one person said.

"Nice going!" Another said.

"Wow." Amelia Pinches said.

"Wha?" I looked on my locker and saw a picture of me and Fabian hugging, me touching his head, and Fabian and I smiling. I ripped the photo off and screamed. I stared at the bottom of the photo and saw Amber's signature.

"You little brat!" I screamed. I walked over to her locker and hit her right in the back of her head.

"What the heck? What's your problem Patricia?" She asked.

"My problem," I lifted up the photo. "is that my friend posted lies about me! Do you think I would actually date _Fabian?_ He is so out of my league. You are really sick Amber."

"I didn't do that!" She screamed. I pointed to the signature.

"Then whose is this?" I asked. She didn't say a word. "Unbelievable." I stepped on her foot and walked to class.

Alfie's POV

We watched the performance and laughed.

"I knew it would work!"

**o.o REview!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

The bell rang and I rushed to history. I took my seat next to Fabian and took out my notebook. I flipped through the pages to a clean sheet and saw that on the sheet next to it said, 'NINA WUVS FABIAN. Fabina!' OH AMBER! I looked to my right, thanking god that Fabian didn't see. 10 minutes later, before came in, I caught Fabian staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, turning to the board.

"Okay, so we all know that the sky go-" stopped and stared at the back of the class. Everyone turned and saw what he was staring at. Jerome was crunching on a hard croissant. "Clark! Spit it out and throw the remains away. That's detention for not following the code of conduct" turned back to the board and rote, 'gods and goddesses'.

"We all know that the sky goddess..." He stopped and waited for a response from us.

"Nut," I said.

"Good, Nina. 2 points." that got everyone's attention.

:Nut was married to..."

"Geb!" everyone shouted.

"And had 5 children named..."

"Set, Osiris, Isis, Horus, and Nephthys."

"Fantastic job everyone! I think you all will ace the test next Friday." He was very pleased. "Okay so now we will talk about numerology numbers again..."

(20 minutes later)

The bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my things and walked out the class.

"Nina?" I turned and saw Fabian. "Hey so... I wanted to ask if you-" He stopped when he saw boys and girls making kissy faces at him.

Fabian's POV

What the? i was confused until I saw my locker. Oh no! Nina turned and saw it too. She got a sad look on her face.

"Oh, so...that's what you wanted to ask? If you and Patricia make a good couple?"

"NO! That's not-"

"Well, you are, I guess. But why didn't you tell me?"

"We aren't-"

"I guess I'll see you later, Fabian," Nina rushed out of the school doors. I saw her run through the grass and then she disapeared.

Nina's POV

I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about that. He could of at least told me he liked her. I would of understood. I got to the house and quietly snuck into the girl's section of the house. I took out my diary and wrote:

_Dear diary, _

_ Today I discovered that Fabian, my secret crush, is dating Patricia. I just don't understand. THEY HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON. I shouldn't say anything though, I mean, I can't choose who he likes. I guess she started liking him after he offered to kiss her. _

_***Patricia I could Kiss you!*** I guess we will never be, like I hoped._

(3 hours later)

"Supper!" I hear Trudy call. I got up from my bed and realized it was 6:30. Did I fall asleep? I stretched, changed into my red and white striped shirt and blue skinnys, and ran downstairs for supper. While I was getting over there, I tripped over Mick's soccer ball and twisted my ankle.

"OW!" I cried. I heard Chairs scratching the floor and Patricia, Fabian, Amber, and Trudy came running out of the dining room.

"Oh, deary, What happened?" Trudy asked, helping me into the armchair next to the phone.

"Ow, I tripped over that soccer ball," I pointed to it. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"MICK! Next time don't leave your stuff lying around." I guess Mick was too busy eating to care. "Are you alright?" Fabian asked. His brown eyes locked onto my eyes and he smiled.

"Yeah, I am," I said. I looked down and blushed.

"Aw, poor Nina," Amber said.

"Patricia, sweetie, can you be a darling and get an icepack from the freezer?" Trudy commanded.

"Yeah, sure." Patricia left and 2 seconds later came back with a rag and an icepack. She gave it to Trudy.

After they wrapped my ankle with a cast, Fabian helped me into the Dining room.

After I ate, I waited for Amber to finish so I could talk to her later upstairs.

"Nina?" I turned to where I heard my name. Fabian smiled.

"Look, about the pictures-"

"I understand, Fabian. You don't have to keep repeating it." I said.

"No, Nina, listen-"

"NINA? Do you need some help upstairs?" Amber came and helped me up.

"Yeah. We could finish this discussion later?" I asked Fabian. He nodded and looked down.

"Okay so, Since Patricia is blaming me on these stupid photos of Fabian and her hugging or whatever, I'm gonna get her back. its time she fancies a little competition," Amber said, braiding her hair.

"yeah, yeah." I was too busy thinking about what Fabian was trying to actually say. I never did let him finish.

"Nina? Are you day dreaming? About Fabian?" She got out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" I hopped over to her and saw she was texting Fabian, '_nina wants 2 see u upstairs pronto'_

I snatched the phone and deleted the message. She grumbled and went to her bed. I turned the light out and stared at the ceiling.

"So, are Fabian and Patricia really together?" I asked Amber.

"Who knows. To be honest, I think its someone just pranking them or whatever. Now I'm tired so, nighty night."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

The alarm went off and I groaned. Ugh. I'm really not in the mood for school right now. I threw my pillow at Amber's head and got out of bed.

"Morning, Nina," She said, yawning.

"Morning." I Got dressed, brush my teeth, washed my face, put deodorant on, etc.

When I was done, I went downstairs for breakfast. I sat down in my usual spot and bit of an apple. Fabian then came in and sat down besides me. I cleared my throat.

"Fabian, I sorry for the way I acted. I guess I was...jealous. If Patricia is your girlfriend, I should respect that, not be against it," I smiled wryly.

"Nina, I have to tell you something. Patricia is NOT my girlfriend. Not in ANY way. I love her as a sister, not as a girlfriend." My heart started to beat again.

"Really? But the pictures..."

"They are fake. I was asking Patricia for advice and she gave me some so I thanked her."

"What was the advice?"

Fabian's POV

"Well, she didn't actually give me any advice she sort of promised me something," I said. Please don't ask, Nina. Please don't ask.

"What did she promise you?" She asked. Thankfully, Patricia came in.

"I am starved!" She rushed over to her seat and scarfed down a croissant. "Oh, good morning Nina. Fabian."

I smiled and started to eat Bran Flakes.

We all walked out of Drama when I saw the most hilarious photo of Patricia I've ever seen. I ran up to my locker and saw it.

Patricia posing. In a dress. With make up. I laughed out loud. Nina then came up behind me.

"What are you.. Oh WOW!" She laughed. Patricia then came out of the class and gasped.

"What is this? !" She screamed. The whole hallway became silent. Mr. Sweet came out of his office.

"What is all this ruckus?" He asked. He then saw Patricia deliberately punching the lockers with the photos on it. "Patricia! Stop this instant!" She stopped and turned to him with an angry expression. "You have 2 weeks of detention for destroying school property. And you will pay for any damage done!" She grumbled to the house, where Amber was lying.

Amber's POV

I doodled in my doodle pad when I heard the door bust open, hitting the wall behind it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! been a while since i made an authors note. Just saying i dont own house of anubis and i really hope you are enjoying my stories :D**

Amber's POV

I heard the door hit the wall behind it. Probably Patricia in one of her moods. Ooh, or maybe she found out about the pictures. I giggled.

"AMMMBERRR?" She called out. I smiled when she came into the common room.

"Oh hello, Patricia. Short time no see," I said, smiling. "You seem angry. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your what's wrong!" Patricia walked over to me, grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"OWW! STOP IT! PATRICIA, STOP! STOOOOPPP! OWWW!" I heard a crack before I felt anything. The pain came. "! AHHHHH!"

Patricia smiled and ran upstairs to her room. I fell on the floor in pain. I held my tears in and the pain got worse. The only thing I wished for was for the pain to go away. I cried in pain. The door then opened and I heard laughter. I heard two gasps and running footsteps. They came closer. It was Nina, Fabian, and Alfie.

"What's wrong, Amber?" Alfie asked in a very worried tone.

"P- P- Patri...cia. S- s- s-he b- roke my a- a- a-rm!" I cried.

"I'll go get Victor!" Nina cried out and ran upstairs. Alfie and Fabian reached down and picked me up and put me on the couch.

Victor's POV

I kept trying to ignore the screams that was coming downstairs. Those vermin children won't know how to shut their mouths if it hit them in the eye! I continued to paint Corbier. I heard running footsteps on the stairs and then banging on my door. I hit my fists on my desk and Corbier fell on the floor.

"NO!" I grabbed it and put it back on the desk. "Come. In." I said. Miss Martin opened the door and gulped.

"Victor, Amber's arm is broken!" She cried. I sighed and got up from my chair. She ran back downstairs and I followed.

Nina's POV

Doctors rushed Amber out of the house on a gurney. One of them walked over to Trudy while she was getting her coat on.

"Um, how did she break her arm, exactly? We need to know how for us to know exactly how to heal her," He said. Trudy looked at all of us with a questioning look. Everyone turned to me because I'm the one with ideas.

"Someone at school broke it. I guess he or she was angry at her," I said.

"Okay, can you get that person to come with us?" He asked. Patricia was right next to me.

"Patricia," I said; everyone gasped. Even Trudy. "Go." She hesitated before walking outside. Trudy had on a very, very angry look on. She exited the house with the doctor.

Nina's POV

I texted Fabian and Alfie to come upstairs. They were the only two that could come since Amber and Patricia were gone. Fabian arrived first.

"Hey, Fabian,." I smiled.

"Hey," He smiled back.

"So um, the other day you wanted to ask me something, but I thought that you were dating Patricia, but then you told me that you weren't and I said sorry because I thought that you were and I never did let you finish what you were talking about so can you..." I took a breath, "ask me now?"

Fabian smiled.

"Do you...Fancy going on a date with me this weekend?"

"-" I couldn't speak. I never thought he would actually ask me out! Eeeeeeee!

"Nina?"

"Oh, um, YES!" I giggled. I blushed for the way I just acted.

"Great...wait yes?"

"Yes!"

"YEEES!" He laughed. He had a huge smile on.

"Hey...what's going on here?" Alfie said, coming in my room.

"Fabian just asked me out." I smiled.

"Asked you..out? Out what?" He asked confused. Fabian was too.

"He asked me out on a date." Wow.

"Oh," They both said.

"Okay, so we have to try and get all the ankh pieces by march 5th because Fabian looked it up and found out that, that is the chosen day, where you have to put the pieces together. If not, you will have to wait another 25 years," I explained.

"Yeah, but who's gonna put the pieces together? I know it won't be me," Alfie said. Fabian and I exchanged a look.

"Well, you see, it has to be put together by a certain person, born on a certain date or in a specific bloodline," I said. Fabian hesitated. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh...W- when were you born?" He asked.

"July 7th, 1995. Why?"

"What hour?"

"Sometime in the morning, I guess." Fabian didn't say anything.

"What's wrong Fabian? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Joy was born that day...What if she isn't the chosen one? I mean since, you've got the locket and it only works for you." I didn't say anything. I got nervous.

"I think you might be the chosen one, Nina."

**oooh spooky, lol we all know she is cause we watched the season finale right? sorry if i spoiled it for any others... :) review!**

**P.S., I'm having a contest,**

**Whoever gives me a really cool name for someone like for example, ' Johnathan Mick Meyer' (not saying thats kool, just giving as an example)**

**Anyway whoever gives me a wicked name, it will be in the story (one of the chapters) :D**

**Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV

My mouth hung open.

"W- why would you think that?" I didn't mean to sound so rude.

"I...No, Nina, I didn't mean...it was just...I researched... I- I – it-" Fabian kept shuddering. Alfie hit him in the back for him to spit it out.

"Are...are you okay Fabian?" I asked.

"I-" He couldn't say anything more. "E- excu- se me." Fabian got up and walked out of the room.

"Wow," Alfie said.

Fabian's POV

I walked-ran down the stairs to the bathroom downstairs. When I got there, I closed the door and out my hands in my hair. What Is wrong with me? Every time it feels like I got Nina angry with me, I get all red and nervous. UGH! I looked at myself in the mirror and waited until my redness went away. When it finally did, I opened the door and went into the common room.

Nina's POV

I turned my radio on and my favorite song from America was on. I sang on:

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove your right._

_Crash crash burn! Let it all burn! This hurricane's chasing us all underground!_

_oooohohoooooowoahh_

_this hurricane_

_oooohhooooooooowoooaaahh_

_this hurricane_

_ooooooooohooooooooowooaoohh_

_this hurricane_

_oooooohhoooooooooowoooaaah_

_do you really want_

_do you really want me_

_do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins_

_do you really want._

_do you really want me _

_dead or alive to live a lieeee!_

"Wow, you really like that song..." I turned around and saw Patricia standing, arms cross, in the doorway of my room.

"What is it Patricia?"

"I thought we were friends," she said.

"We are..." I said, confused.

"Then why'd you rat me out? How did you even find out? I mean did I break your arm?"

"Okay, enough with the 20 questions... You deserved to be rated out because you broke Amber's arm. For no reason! So she put pictures of you up, doesn't mean you should break her arm. And she told me you broke her arm. Now excuse me, I have to be somewhere." I walked out of the room and went down to the common room.

Fabian's POV

I was reading Nina's Egyptian Mythology book, when someone plopped onto the couch next to me. I closed the book and saw it was Nina.

"Hey, look...I'm sorry for how I acted, I was...nervous. Please don't be mad," I said.

"Who said I was mad...?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind then..."

"Supper!" Trudy called and we both got up and sat in our usual spots. Everyone else came to supper.

All the seats were full except for one. Amber's.

Nina's POV

I chewed my salad slowly. Jerome laughed out of nowhere and we all stared at him. He grabbed his salad, which had Italian dressing on it, and dumped in on Alfie. Alfie laughed and threw his bread at him. I guess someone threw a glass cup because that's what hit me. I was eating when all of a sudden **crash!** I heard gasps and I screamed. I felt blood drip down my face and my stomach turned. I felt like I could faint.

"JEROME!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Fabian screamed. I've never seen him so...angry. He got up from his seat and helped me up from mine. I felt really bad. No, it hurt really bad. He took me to the bathroom and got a wash cloth. He wet it and put it on my cut. I flinched.

"Sorry," he said.

"'So kay," I said.

There was a silence. He slowly took out the piece of glass, thank god it was only small, and threw it in the trash.

Fabian's POV

Nina smiled a beautiful smile.

"Thanks, Fabian. This means a lot," she said.

"Your welcome, Nina," I responded. I smiled back at her. It got quiet.

Nina's POV

We became silent

Fabian's POV

She looked very beautiful, even with a cut.

Nina's POV

His smile was like heaven on earth.

Both POV

They both leaned in closer to each other, their lips almost touching. The door then opened and they both leaned away from each other.

"Oh, there you are, Nina," Trudy said. "Oh, deary! Come and let me fix your head!"

Fabian's POV

Nina left and closed the door behind her. I sat down on the toilet lid and put my head in my hands.

What just happened?

Nina's POV

While Trudy was fixing my head, I thought about what happened in the bathroom with Fabian. Did we almost kiss? It all seems like a dream.

Fabian's POV

It all felt like a dream. I'm in cloud 9 right now.

Nina's POV

"Looks like someone is in cloud 9 right now," Trudy giggled.

"What? Oh," I blushed. "I guess so."

**who would of guessed? lol review! oh and keep giving names!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Nina's POV

After Trudy fixed my head, I sat down on the couch in the common room and took out my book. I finished chapter 32 when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jerome.

"Nina, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that I thrown the cup," He apologized.

"It's fine, I feel better," I smiled and forgave him. "Your forgiven."

"Thank you :)." He left the room and I was alone again. As soon as I was about to read again, Fabian sat next to me. I closed my book and turned to him.

"Hey, how's your head?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you," I answered.

"That's good. So um...since its Saturday and um...well, Do... do you wanna go on our date now? Or am I asking to early?" Awww!

"Sure, lets go," I put my book on the couch and got up with Fabian. He smiled and opened the door for me. I walked out and he did too.

Fabian's POV

I took her hand and she blushed. This wasn't really a romantic date or anything, just a walk around the school.

"So, do you think Amber's okay?" She asked.

"I think that the doctor's are taking really good care of her," I answered.

She stopped walking and turned to me.

"You've been really nice to Fabian."

"Well..." She laughed.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't know..." I smiled and she smiled back.

We leaned in to each other and as soon as we were about to kiss, Someone screamed my name.

I turned red and so did Nina.

"Love birds, Someone's here to see you!" Mara said smiling.

We both went inside of the house and saw who it was.

"AMBER!"

**sorry its so short, im having writer's block right now :( Keep giving names!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nina's POV

Wow! Amber is back! After three days, I was starting to get worried.

"Hey," She smiled. I hugged her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, a little dizzy but good." Fabian smiled. She hugged him too.

Everyone ate supper in silence. It really was peaceful until Victor came in.

"You will all go to bed after supper, Lights out at 9:30," he said, walking off. That was odd.

Fabian's POV

After supper, we all went to our different rooms. When I went into mine, Mick smiled at me. I gave him a confused look.

"Um, Yes?" I asked. He waked over to me.

"So...You kiss Nina yet?" I rolled my eyes. When I turned around I hit my bedside table and my books fell off the shelf. I turned red as I picked them up. When I got back up from picking them up, I hit my head on my table. Mick laughed.

"So, that's a no? Dude, you gotta take control. Be a man, make the first move. You gotta show her that you fancy her."

"I know! I'll write her a letter,"

"Oh god," mick rolled his eyes and played with his soccer ball.

"I'm not really used to the whole crush thing so can you just...give me a break?" I asked.

"Fine, but when you two are stepping out, I won't," Mick said, laughing. Fabian turned red, but Mick didn't notice.

It was Monday and we all went to science. The only class I don't sit next to Nina in. Amber sits next to her. I forgot which seat she sits in though. Uh...the right one! I'm positive its the right one. I put it in the desk before everyone came into class. Nina came in and sat down in the left seat. OH! Dang!

Amber's POV

While I was putting my books in my desk, I saw a letter. I opened it and it said,

Hello, um, hehe. Well I'm very nervous so I'll cut to the chase. For the past school days we've known each other and we've become great friends but I was thinking we should become more than friends. Would you like to go to the Drabio on Friday night?

Fabian.

Wow. Fabian? Likes me?

"GROSS!" I shouted on accident. Everyone turned to me and I threw the letter in the desk.

I sat down at the dining room table next to Fabian. He had his face in his hands.

"Fabian? Can we talk?"

Nina's POV

I was going into the dining room until I heard Fabian and Amber talking. I stood next to the corner, not making a sound.

"I Had NO clue you liked me, I thought you liked Nina," Amber said. My heart dropped.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I Like-"

"I mean, I'm glad you like me and all, but you're just not my type. Understand?"

"I- But- wait – no...(sigh) Yes." There was a silence. I walked in and saw Amber kiss him full on the lips. I gasped. Amber stopped and turned to me.

"Nina, It's not as it seems, I was-" I didn't listen to the rest of what she was saying. I ran upstairs to my room.

3rd POV

Nina didn't come down to supper. Fabian was very, very sad that Nina thinks that Amber and him were together.

Amber was shocked too.

**I don't really know if i should continue this story because it seems really suckish and out of character. Plus i'm not really getting alot of reviews. so... yeA, SHULD I STOP? CONTIUE?**


	10. Chapter 10

Nina's POV

I didn't know what I wanted to do about this. How could he not tell me? I know I got upset about the Patricia thing, but that was a rumor. I actually saw them kiss! Argh! No, I'm gonna think this calmly and rationally. I couldn't. I can't. I won't. I thought about all the signs that he liked me.

*Flashbacks*

Fabian: Look, it's got the same pretty eyes.

Nina: My eyes are pretty huh?

Fabian: I will not give up. On Sarah, the quest, and certainty not on you.

Nina: Wow, thanks. That means a lot.

*stares at each other*

Nina: Wow! Is it hot in here. Hehe.

Fabian's Uncle Ade: Are you two stepping out yet?

Nina: Stepping out? Is that like a dance...?

Fabian's hand on Nina's shoulder when Alfie was taken to hospital.

*End of Flashbacks*

"How could I have been so _dumb_?" I asked myself.

"You're not dumb," I turned around and saw Fabian standing in the doorway. I didn't reply to him.

I just sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Nina, Amber's not my girlfriend. She's too," he shivered, "Preppy and girly and not my type."

"Then what is your type? And why were you guys making out?"

Fabian looked confused.

"Um...what?" he asked.

"I mean, uh..." She didn't want to use the word. "Snogging?" She blushed. He turned super red.

"I didn't. She kissed me so I wouldn't feel bad that she didn't want me..."

"Oh, so...you like her?"

"NO! I Was trying to give you a letter, but Amber got it instead."

"What was on the letter?"

"Um..." He laughed, playing it off.

I didn't buy it. He went on his knees.

"PLEASE! Pleas believe me! I don't like Amber, I never liked her."

I smiled. "I believe you."

~8Too Blind To Realize8~

We were at school the next day when I thought of an idea.

"Hey Fabian, do you wanna go clue hunting? We've hit a dead end and we need to do something about the mystery." I asked him while he closed his locker.

"Sure, what time?" He asked.

"Uh... 6:30, before supper."

"Okay, see you there."

**Sozzy its short! had to go eat... :) Review and the name contest winners' names will be on chapter 11! woot.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's POV

The clock hit 4:00 and the bell rang. Ms. Andrews sighed and put the cap back on her pin.

"Okay," she said. "Class dismissed." I grabbed my things and walked to my locker. After I opened it, she grabbed my homework and shut the locker door. I turned around and gasped. He scared the living heck out of me. I hit his shoulder.

"Hey! What has the shoulder done to you?" he asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"It scared me to death!" I shouted. People stared as they walked by.

"Sorry," he said. We began walking back to Anubis house.

"Where do you wanna meet at 6:30?" Fabian asked, breaking the silence after 2 minutes.

"Meet me by the staircase," I said.

"What about Patricia, Amber, and Alfie?" I cringed at Amber's name.

"Uh...I think their busy."

"Oh. Nina, I told you nothing's going on between Amber and me." He pecked me on the cheek. AHH!

I wanted to faint but I kept my cool. EEEEEEEEEEE!

When Fabian turned around to watch Alfie dig in the dirt, I danced. When he turned back around, I stopped. E!

(6:30)

I walked down from her room and waited on the staircase for Fabian.  
"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Victor staring at me with his arms cross. I stood up from the stair.

"Just waiting for Fabian," I answered.

"The hallway isn't a place for loitering. Go into the common room."

"Yes, sir!" I raced to the common room.

"And no running!"

(6:45)

Fabian's POV

I Held two shirts in my hands and faced them to Mick.

"Which one looks better?" I asked. There was a blue plaid and a gray plaid.

"You and this plaid," He murmured. "You're not going on a date, just meeting her for homework, mate."

I didn't listen.

"Eh, I'll wear the blue."

(6:59)

Nina's POV

Ugh, where is he?

Fabian's POV

After I got dressed, I went to the bathroom to fix my hair.

Nina's POV

Fine, I thought. I'll just start without him. He'll show up. Eventually.

I checked the couches, the chairs, the fireplaces, the dining room tables, and the oven.

Fabian's POV

"Ugh! Come on!" I yelled as I tried to comb my silky brown hair a certain way.

Nina's POV

I gasped as I found what I'd been searching for. A clue! It was a bottle. It was on top of the cabinet over the oven. Thing is, it was way too high. I got up on the stove and reached it.

"Yes!" I shouted. I then slipped off the stove, hitting my head on something sharp.

3rd person's POV

Nina fell into unconsciousness the same time the clue fell on the ground and shattered to pieces.

(7:09)

Fabian's POV

I looked at the clock and saw I was late.

"Oh no! Nina's going to kill me!" I raced out the bathroom and down the hall to the staircase. Nina wasn't there. I looked in the common room. Nina wasn't there either. Where could she be? I looked in the dining room but saw no one. Maybe she went to her room. As I was walking out the dining room, I saw an arm sticking out. It looks familiar. I also saw glass. I slowly walked into the kitchen and gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry, i forgot to add the names on last chapter, but the names are coming next chapter i swear! :D**

Fabian's POV

I ran over to Nina's body and shook her.

"Nina? Nina, Nina, Nina? Come on wake up," I said. I felt her pulse. 2 beats per second. That's good right? RIGHT? I took in a deep breath and thought of all the moments of me and Nina together:

~Flashbacks~

Nina: I mean, you and me? Ridiculous right?

Fabian: (hesitate) Yeah! Yeah!No, totally.

Nina: (cries)

Fabian: Are you alright?

Nina: Oh! Just allergies. You guys have cats right?

Fabian: No,

Nina: Oh, maybe its just the sweater then...

Fabian: (Gives sweater to Nina)

Nina: (smiles)

Mick: so what do you think of the new girl then?

Fabian: I think the new girl.. looks nice.

Mick: Oh really? (chuckles)

Fabian: no I mean she seems nice.

Fabian: (runs to Nina) Nina? Nina? Hey um I was wondering if you would..hehe... do you mind... fancy walking over with me?

Nina: Sure! I'd fancy that

…...

Nina: (takes leaf out of Fabians hair) Unless you wanted that there.

Nina: I know! I'm an idiot!

Fabian: (gets up and almost comforts Nina) Hey , no, no, no, don't say that.

Amber: (walks down from hall) Are you two on a date as well?

Fabian: (Looks at Nina) (she looks back)

both: No, no, no.

Nina: Not at all, no!

(Fabian and Nina bump heads at fireplace.

Nina: Ow

Fabian: Sorry!

Nina: It's fine, probably just a mild concussion.

(both stare at each other)

Amber: hey Romeo and Juliet...

Fabian: Where yesterday always follows tomorrow! (swings Nina around) you genius, genius, genius, girl!

Fabian: (shows Nina Victor's tape)

Nina: I owe you one. Or twenty! (kisses cheek)

Fabian: (turns red)

Nina: Thank you!

Fabian: I've been so worried! (Hugs Nina)

Nina: (Hugs back)

~End of Flashbacks~

I ran upstairs and banged on Patricia's door. She opened it with an angry look on her face.

"Can't you knock any louder?" She asked, sarcastically.

"This is not the time for that, Patricia. Nina is hurt." Patricia sighed and walked downstairs with Fabian. Patricia gasped when she saw Nina. I gasped too when I saw her head bleeding.

"Go get Victor!" She cried. I ran upstairs and got him.

~8Too Blind To Realize8~

Patricia's POV

What's taking him so long? Sigh. I looked up and saw everyone was eating supper. Trudy was out with Uncle Ade. I picked up Nina and headed out the room. Everyone gasped.

"What happen to Nina?" Amber asked.

"She probably tasted Alfie's soup," Jerome chuckled.

"This is no time for jokes, Jerome," Alfie said, getting up to help Patricia with Nina.

"Falls out of his chair in amazement," Jerome said, falling out of his chair.

"HEY! That's my line! You can't take that!" Alfie yelled.

Victor came downstairs and help Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie bring Nina to her room.

"The doctor's said they'll be here by morning. Keep an ice pack on her head till further do." He said.

**Hope you liked it :D that's it for today though, might update tomorro after we come back from the farmer's market. vegitarians! woot! xD anyway, Review pleeeeaaaaaassssse, even if you dont have an account.**

**Answer these questions:**

**If you would rate this 0 out of 10 what would it be?**

**Which is your favorite chapter?**

**Whose POV do you want to see more of?**

**:D**

**xoxo,**

**AiyaZen  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Fabian's POV

I walked back and forth in my room, worrying about Nina.

"Dude, calm down. She'll be fine," mick stated, playing with his rubix cube.

"But what if she won't?" I shouted. Mick raised his eyebrows and muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I'm nervous. I mean what if she has to go to the hospital?"

"She won't, mate. The doctor's are just coming to check on her. Trust me," Mick pulled the light string and the light went out. "Night."

"Night," I said.

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to be able to hear a pin... drop."

~8Too Blind to Realize8~

The bell rang and I ran up to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Doctor, Anastasia Finn Frazier with my 2 assistants, Noah Cloud, and Blaze Katie-Marie Marshall."

my heart pounded faster. What if they have to take Nina to the hospital?

"Uh... come in," I said, opening the door. They all walked in and stood next to the doorway while another person came in with a gurney.

"Just in case we need it," Dr. Anastasia said. The tag on the person with the gurney's shirt said Brad Marcelo .

"You can put the gurney in the common room," I told Brad. He did what was told.

"She's upstairs. Make a right once you get to the top of the stairs. Nina is in the first room on the left." They all nodded and walked upstairs one by one.

~8Too Blind to Realize8~

I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I got up from the armchair and walked over to the staircase.

"Well?" I asked.

"Ms. Martin will be just fine. We cleaned her head. She didn't have anything major. She just needs to rest and relax for about 1 ½ days." Dr. Anastasia said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I said. They opened the door and piled out.

I sat back down on the armchair and breathed a sigh of relief.

**Hey you all! I couldn't pick which name was the best so I just used them all!**

**Congratulations:**

**Early-Birdie-Girlie**

**AutumnReign**

**Fabinaisawesome **

**DarkBlueDiamond **

**Fabina 4ever**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fabian's POV**

The alarm went on and I blinked awake. I heard mick groan. I sat up and got out of bed. After I got my uniform on, I walked out of the dorm and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then, I went to the dining room. Everyone was there except one special person.

Nina.

I sighed and sat down in my usual spot.

"So, Amber, when is your new phone coming?" Mara asked Amber.

"Tomorrow evening. I'm so excited. Its like...getting a new life," she said. Mick walked in and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Mick, what is your deal these days?" Amber asked.

"You're my problem," he said. I watched quietly.

"How am I your problem. What have I done? Just because your cheating on me for Mara?"

"How am I cheating? Your the one seeing Alfie!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"JEROME!"

"WELL, I THINK HE'S PLAYING A JOKE LIKE HE USUALLY DOES."

"RIGHT, BLAME _EVERYTHING _ON JEROME! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?"

"WHAT DON'T I GET? YOUR THE ONE WHO STOOD ME UP FOR OUR DATE."

"WHAT DATE?" O.O

"YOU LEFT ME A NOTE ON MY BE, WRITTEN IN SWEETS, SAYING TO MEET ME IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM! I'M NOT STUPID." Amber screamed. They were both standing up from their chairs. This is getting intense, but everyone seemed to be enjoying this little fight. I certainly am.

"NO I DID NOT. WHY ARE YOU MAKING UP LIES?"

"HOW AM I MAKING UP LIES? YOU STOOD ME UP."

"I. DID. NOT!" Mick waked around the table and grabbed Amber's injured arm. Isn't anyone going to stop this?

"MICK LET GO!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RULE MY WORLD. BUT GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN'T," Mick said. He tightened his grip on Amber's arm and did something that got _everyone _angry. He then slapped Amber. Straight across the face. We all stood up then. Mara and Patricia gasped and pulled Amber from Mick's hold. I pulled Mick away from the room and outside. Jerome followed. Alfie went to help Mara and Patricia take care of Amber.

"Dude, What the Heck," I said.

"She got me really angry," he explained.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt her. Your a man. Men aren't suppose to hurt their girls. There are suppose to protect them." Mick nodded and patted me on the back. I turned and saw Jerome running furiously over to Mick.

"Uh oh," I murmured. Jerome tackled Mick and they both landed in the grass.

"Dude, what the —" Jerome punched Mick in the face.

"HEY!" I said, pulling them apart from each other. I am not good for this type of thing.

"What the hell was that in there?" Jerome asked Mick.

"Its not your problem, Jerome." Mick answered.

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Look, she got on my nerves, so I hit her."

"Robbie was right. Your are a bully." Jerome got up, kicked Mick one more time, and walked off.

Well, I guess that's the end of today's session.

~8Too Blind to Realize8~

I walked back into the house and straight to the kitchen to put my bowl away. When I was done, I stepped on some glass. I looked down and saw that it was the glass from the same night Nina got hurt. I picked a piece up and studied it with my eyes. It had some sort of hieroglyphic on it. I put it in my pocket and looked at the rest.

"Get to your lessons, boy, don't you see the time?" I jumped when I heard Victor's booming voice.

I grabbed my bag from the dining room chair and ran out the house to school.

**Victors' POV**

Vermin. I tell ya...what is this glass? I bent down with a grunt and picked one of the pieces up. No...NO!

**What do you think victor found? Bum...bum...bum... :D Please, please, PLEASE review. I'll feel really disapointed if you don't. :'( I'll review one of your stories! !1111 i'M DYING HERE! **

**i'm wasting your time with this but ive made a song out of What the Hell by Avril Lavigne:**

_**You said that im messing with your head. (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**All cause I've been threshing your friends (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**Love hurts whether its right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**I can't stop cause im having to much fun. (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**I'm on my knees**_

_**begging please**_

_**review my story**_

_**But honestly**_

_**you just want to be**_

_**crazy**_

_**all my life I've been good, but now**_

_**ooooh my thinking what the hell.**_

_**All I want to some good reviews**_

_**but you dont really care about**_

_**if I cry for it**_

_**if I beg for it**_

_**if I die for it**_

_**baby, baby,**_

_**all my life i've been good, but now.**_

_**Woooah what the hell.**_

_**(What the hell, why won't they review?)**_

**It's lame right? I should just stick with my story lol, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Fabian's POV

When I got back to the house, I dropped my bag next to the armchair in the common room and took a seat.

I closed my eyes.

"Long. Day," I said to myself.

I heard a laugh. I opened them and saw Nina sitting on the couch in front on me reading a magazine.

"NINA!" I shouted, running over to her. She laughed even louder. "Your okay!"

"Yep! Good as new..." She smiled. I smiled too. Our little happy moment broke when Victor stepped into the common room.

"Miss Martin and Mr. Rutter, come with me," Victor said. We both exchanged looks and followed Victor to his office.

~8Too Blind to Realize8~ 

"What is this?" Victor showed us a piece of glass he took from his drawer. It was from the bottle.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't lie, Rutter. I know that you know that I know that you know, so let's not pretend."

"What do you want to know?" Nina asked.

"Where is the puzzle pieces?" He asked, nicely.

"What puzzle pieces?" I asked. Victor banged his fists onto his desk.

You are making me very angry. I need these pieces. It's to protect you all from harms way."

"Liar," Nina blurted out.

Victor sighed. "GET. OUT!" We both scattered.

When we got back downstairs, everyone was eating.

"Where were you two?" Patricia asked.

"Snogging I bet," Jerome said, with a snicker. We both turned red and sat down.

Mick and Amber weren't at the table.

"Where's Mick and Amber?" I asked.

"Jerome and Patricia locked them in a closet together so they can fight through their issues," Alfie explained.

"That can't be good." Nina said.


	16. Author's Note :D

**A/N :**

**Hey to all my fans! Thank for reading my story, thanks for the reviews, thanks for everything! This isn't one of those Author notes where they say, "sorry guys, but the story is going to be put on a halt for now, I have writers block, or, my boyfriend just broke up with me, etc." I have a few questions.**

**1: hi :D**

**2: While i'm working on this story, should I put up another? Cause I have this other house of anubis story called, Italy, and its going pretty well and I was thinking about putting it up here, but I didn't know if people would read it?**

**3: Should I? **

**I'll show what it's about :D**

**The Anubis house hold (exept for victor) goes to Italy, because mr. Sweet says it'll be their first ever vacation awa from the bording school. **

**(This is what happens in the story)**

**(P.S, I won't tell you the people that it happened to or what happened to them :D)**

**1: Someone gets their Something stuck in Something**

**2: Someone  pulls a Something on a group of people.**

**3: Someone breaks up with someone**

**4: Someone slaps Someone**

**Review and tell me whatcha think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiiiiiii. Heeey. Hullo, Wazzzzup!**

**Here's another chapter. I don't own anything but my creativity :D**

Amber's POV

"Mick, you know, this is all your fault," I said, trying to take the rope off my arms. Patricia and Jerome tied me up, saying we were playing a game, and stuffed me into a closet. 2 minutes later I heard the door open and Mick's screaming. Then the door closed. So now we are both stuck in her. WWVBD?

"It's actually your fault. Your the one who cheated on me," Mick said.

We began to yell at each other.

Fabian's POV

it was after supper and I was in my room reading _Theory of Computational Intelligence_. I was into deep reading until I heard shouting from outside of the room. I sighed and closed the book. I got up from my bed, opened the door, and walked into the hallway. I followed the noise and ended up at a closet. Sigh. Amber and Mick.

"I HATE YOU, CAMPBELL!"

"Well, isn't that a surprise?"

"When I get out of here, I'll tell your father that you cheated on me, and you punched a teacher."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

They both began yelling at the same time. Ugh I can't take this! I pulled open the closet and they both stared at me.

"Finally! Let me out this death hole!" Amber yelled.

"Get me away from this arsehole, Fabian," Mick said. Amber gasped.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"I believe I did." I untied them both and before Amber could attack him, I grabbed her.

"Please don't, I'm too tired for this," I said. She relaxed, huffed, and stomped upstairs.

"STOP THIS NONESENCE MILLINGTON!" I hear Victor Shout.

"Sorry, she said, going to the girls part of the house.

Me and Mick walked back into our room.

(12:00)

I woke up to my phone vibration. I looked at it and saw it was from Nina. I sat up and read the message.

_Hey! U up?_

I texted: _mhm..._

She texted: _meet me the kitchen... :3_

I texted: _kaii_

I got up, pulled on my robe, and walked to the kitchen.

Nina's POV

I walked quietly down the creaky stairs, trying not to wake up Victor. I looked at his window and saw he wasn't there. Interesting...

I got the the kitchen and saw Fabian. I smiled when I saw him. He even looked cute in the dark.

"So, what's up? Is your head okay?" He asked- whispered.

"Yea, it's better, thank you. Victor isn't in his office. I wanna see what's up," I told him. He nodded and I walked over to the oven. I pressed my locket against it and the blue oven door flew up. I crouched down and crawled inside. Fabian followed. When we got down the stairs, I stood up and quietly began to walk around the corner. I stopped when I heard voices.

"Whoa de eh ne ne na. Whoa de eh ne ra ne heh." I put my head out and saw who it was. Victor, Ms. Andrews, Mr. Sweet, Jason, and three other people. Gasp! That's that guy I saw when we were talking to Joy on the computer. Joy's father. Does that make joy evil?

"Fredrick," I heard Fabian whisper. I made a motion with my hands telling him let's go. When I turned to go back up the secret passage way, I hit my knee and let out a cry.

**! woot! Lol I luv saying woot.**

**Woot**

**woot**

**woot**

**woot**

**woot**

**okay that's enough :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long, At my school, I paid scholar dollars to go outside and eat lunch with my 4 friends. After we ate we had a twirling contest. We did that for 50 minutes. Yah almost an hour! I felt so sick, so I went straight to bed when I got home, 6:00.**

**Here's chapter... 17? 18? 18!**

Nina's POV

I hit my knee and let out a cry.

"Whose there?" I heard Victor say. Fabina gasped, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the secret passage way. We crawled up and I shut the oven with my locket. We both sighed in relief.

"That was close," Fabian said. "Are you okay?" I checked my knee. It was bleeding. Fabian walked over the the sink, put water on a paper towel, and set it on my knee. I shuddered a little and relaxed.

"Thanks, Fabian," I said. We became silent. Then... I had to go and break it. "Why do you take care of me? I mean when I got hit in the head with a cup, you helped me."

Fabian smiled my favorite smile. "Because, your my friend, and I care for you."

"Thanks, again :D"

He chuckled. He then snapped into his focus mode. "Can I see the last puzzle piece? I think there was some writings on the back," He asked. I nodded and turned around for my bag. It wasn't there. I got up from the floor and searched the whole kitchen, dining room, common room, even the hallway.

"I'll be right back," I said. He nodded and I tip toed upstairs. I looked in the hallway and my room. Where is my bag? I ran back downstairs and remembered. When I hit my knee, I dropped my bad.

I gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Fabian asked, worried.

"I left my bag in the cellar! Fabian, Victor could find the pieces inside!"

"We have to go back down."

**Another cliffy! I might update tomorrow, depending if I will be at target or something. We have family members over and the computer is in the guest room. so... yeah :D**

**Watch house of anubis 4:00 on TeenNick! hour special every saturday! :D**

**byeee**

**p.s. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!  
!**

**!**

**!**


	19. Chapter 19

Nina's POV

"Run that by me again," Fabian said.

"I'm going to have to go back down there and get the bag before they find it!" I whispered-shouted.

"Nina, your joking? You can't seriously be thinking about going back down there! Not after what just happened."

"Fabian, I have to! If Victor finds those pieces, We won't get them back! Fabian, please. Let me go down and get it." Fabian had a worried look on his face.

"I'll go with," he said. I smiled and opened the oven door with my locket. I stopped with hesitation.

"Wait," I said.

"What is it?"

"Let's get the rest of Sibuna first," I said. He nodded. He ran out the room and about 10 or 15 minutes later he came back with Patricia, Amber, and Alfie.

"Why am I up so early?" Amber asked.

"Sibuna meeting," I answered.

"Oh," She said.

"Okay so, Fabian and I went down in the cellar and left the bag with all the pieces down there. We need to go back down. Well you all keep watch and I'll go down there."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if they catch you?" Patricia asked.

"They won't. I'm positive. Sibuna?" I put my right hand over my right eye.

"Sibuna," they all said. I nodded and crawled down into the cellar. When I got there, the bag was gone. NO! I stood up and sighed. Then I screamed as two hands grabbed my arms.

**CLLLIIIIIIFFHHHAAANNNGGERRR #3!**

**review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Fabian's POV

Nina crawled down into the cellar and I gently closed the oven door.

I turned around and saw Patricia and Alfie were sitting down on the kitchen floor talking and Amber on the counter sleeping.

"Oh, Amber," I said. I gently shook her.

"Hmm?"

"Wake─" I stopped when I heard a scream. Amber jolted up.

"What was that?" she asked, terrified.

"Nina," Patricia said. They all rushed over to the oven door and opened it. The screaming became louder and then it sounded...muffled?

"NINA?" I shouted. We all crawled down into the cellar. When we got down into the cellar, we didn't see anything. There was no noise. At all. What happened?

Nina's POV

Fabian! Oh I wish he could see me. I thought about what just happened. When I came down into the cellar, Victor grabbed me by my arms.

"So, it was you, eh?" He'd said.

"What?" I'd asked.

"You are the one who found all the pieces. You are the one who hid them from us. You are the one who will put these pieces together, Chosen one." I'd looked shocked. How did he find out?

"All these years, I was wrong, thinking it was Joy. Haha, you are a silly girl. The chosen hour will be on Friday, I presume? Answer the question!" His hold on my arms grew tighter. I screamed even louder. We then heard footsteps coming down into the cellar. He pulled me into the closet with him. I closed my eyes and heard voices. Fabian!

"Say a word, and after the chosen hour, you'll be dead." Victor whispered in my hear. I gulped. Fabian please oh please help.

Fabian's POV

"Look around," I said. Everyone nodded. I turned around and saw that the closet where Jerome and Alfie dressed as zombies was cracked open. I walked lowly towards it.

Nina's POV

Yes! Yes! Fabian come!

Fabian's POV

When I opened the closet, I saw...nothing. I let out a sigh of disbelief.

Nina's POV

What? How could he not see me?

"You know that bottle you vermin found? I put the pieces back together. Symbolic legends say that if you drink water from the bottle, you get one hour of invisibility." Victor smiled then his eyes grew wide. He looked at his clock in his jacket pocket.

"NO!" He shouted. "Its been 59 minutes!"

Fabian's POV

"NO! Its' been 59 minutes!" I turned back to the closet and couldn't believe my eyes. Victor and Nina slowly appeared in the closet.

"NINA!" I shouted.

"Fabian!" She shouted. She ran out of the closet and threw herself to me. I smiled and hugged her. Our moment didn't last very long. A man came out of the shadows and grabbed Nina. It was the police officer.

"Let. Her. go." I said, firmly.

"Oh, I don't think that will happen. You heard Victor, she's the chosen one, and we need her." The man put Nina over his shoulder and Began to walk up the cellar steps.

Nina's POV

"Fabian!" I shouted. "Helpp! Help m-" The man hit me with something hard. I felt...blackness over came me.

Fabian's POV

I ran upstairs after Sergeant Roebuck . I felt anger rise over me when I saw him hit Nina with something metal.

I ran up to him and kicked him in the...:)

He grunted and dropped on the floor, dropping Nina.

Nina's POV

I slowly woke up and saw that Fabian Kicked Sergeant Roebuck . I then fell to the ground, twisting my arm.

It was too painful to scream. At least it didn't break. I felt something wet on my head. When I put my hand on it, I saw it was blood. Ow.

Sergeant Roebuck got up and punched Fabian in the stomach. NO! I wanted to scream, but had no power to.

Fabian was strong though, I know he was. He grabbed Sergeant Roebuck's head and hit it against the banister. It knocked the man out clean. I then heard the door open. I looked and saw someone I dreaded. Rufus.

I guess Fabian wasn't in the mood, because he grabbed the metal thing, I realized it was a crowbar, and hit Rufus twelve times with it.

Fabian rushed up to me and helped me up.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm...perfect. You saved me Fabian, I don't think I could ever repay you," I told him. He smiled.

**(Play the song: Civil twilight – letters from the sky)**

"You don't have to," Fabian said.

"I think I know how," I said, smiling.

"And how is that?" he asked curiously. I slowly moved towards him and hugged him.

We stared into each others eyes and then leaned in for a kiss. But did we? No, cause Victor just HAD to come up from the cellar.

"Not. So. Fast." We turned around and I gasped. "You think you've won? Haha." He held his hand up and we saw a lot of buzzing flies in a container.

"These are Red Sutuk _sand flies. Zeno is back in business with me. He gave these to me yesterday." Victor then shook the container long and hard then opened int. We all gasped and ran out of the house._

_Victor's POV_

_This was a bad idea from the start. Especially after I didn't put an anti- coat on. The flies all came to me __and began stinging._

_Fabian's POV_

_"Are you all right, Nina?" I asked._

"Yea," I said. Amber, Patricia, and Alfie were all sitting down in the grass. Nina and I sat down as well. We heard a girl screaming and Mick, Mara, Trudy, and Jerome came running out of the house.

"Who was that screaming?" Patricia asked. Mara laughed.

"Mick," She said. Everyone laughed hard, except Mick.

"Stop laughing, especially you, Amber," He shouted.

Here we go again.

They began arguing and Nina couldn't help but laugh. I smiled at her. We then shared our first kiss.

**Should I end it there? Or should there be more chapters? All up to you all! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**:D**


	21. Chapter 21

(2 weeks later)

Nurse Delia's POV

The society were all at the hospital at my office, except for Jason, he quit.

"Okay, why did you call us all here, Delia?" Victor asked. I took a breath.

"Well, since the chosen one didn't do what we told her to, she deserves punishment."

"I like that idea, but how?"

"Well," I started, "I have this machine that if you put a censor to whatever you want, it'll change the temperature in any room , place, etcetera."

"I like it," Sergeant Roebuck said, holding an ice pack on his head.

Victor and Roebuck were still recovering from the injuries they got 2 weeks ago. Rufus is still in the operation room. That idiotic boy, Rutter, damaged his skull pretty gruesomely.

"So when we will operate this plan?" Victor asked me.

"Tomorrow. Midnight."

(The next night)

Nina's POV

"Goodnight Fabian," I said, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled and I walked up stairs to my room. When I got inside, I went into bed and fell quickly asleep.

Victor's POV

I silently walked out of my office, down the stairs to the door. I opened it and Delia, Roebuck, Daphne, Eric, and Fredrick.

"Okay, so explain what we are going to do," I told Delia. She held up a metal device.

"First, you're going to hook this up to the girl's door. How many girl's are living in there with her?"

"Just Amber Millington." Delia typed Amber's name in and then walked upstairs to her room. She silently hooked it up to the top corner of the door.

"There. When she comes out of the room, it will automatically lock. The chosen one will be stuck in there for as long as you want. Thing is, it will unlock if the motion detector is moved." Delia locked it with a key. I smiled an evil grin.

"Now," Delia took out a lever from her pocket. "You can pick any temperature you want the room to turn. You want it below 19867986? You can make that happen."

"Excellent!" Victor said. She gave him the lever and he thanked her for her excellent plan.

"Oh and that red button controls windows. Good luck."

Amber's POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I yawned and got out of bed to wane Nina up.

"Nina?" I shook her. She got up.

"Huh?"

"Time for school," I said. She sighed and got up.

2 minutes later, I was dressed, but she wasn't.

"Get dressed," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah." What's her problem today? Tired I guess. I left the room and heard a beep. Huh? Weird. I walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After I did that, I went to breakfast, ate, and headed off to lessons. I guess Nina will be late today.

Nina's POV

Why. Won't. The. Door. OPEN! I puled and pulled, but it didn't work.

"HELLO?" I called out. No one answered. Ugh! I kicked the door, pushed the door, smacked the door, tried to break the door handle off, but it was no use. I looked through the key hole. Its locked from the outside. How is that possible? There isn't any locks!

I sat on my bed and took a sip of my water. Ah, its almost empty. It's like, super hot in here. I changed into my tank top and jean shorts.

"Hello?" I called out again. I walked over to the A.C. Meter. 98 degrees? I turned it down to 50 degrees.

(10 minutes later)

It got hotter. I turned it down below 0 degrees. Why isn't it working? I started to fan myself with Amber's magazine.

I started to sweat.

(20 minutes later)

I don't...feel so...

3rd person POV

Nina collapsed onto the floor.

**Woah oh!  
**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long, school. Plus I got a new kingdom hearts game:D yay!**

Fabian's POV

I walked over to drama class and saw Amber fixing her hair.

"Amber, have you by any chance seen Nina? She wasn't in classes today," I said. She turned around from her locker mirror.

"Nope, haven't seen her. She didn't really get out of bed though. She's probably still at the house."

"Yeah okay, thanks." I ran out of the school and to the house. When I got inside I tip toed up the creaky stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY? WHY AREN' T YOU AT YOUR LESSONS?" Victor.

Victor's POV

"I...forgot my textbook in Nina's room. Just came to get it," Rutter said. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him he can't get it cause he needs his textbook for class, but if I let him go, he'll find out about what happened to Nina.

"Carry on, Mr. Rutter," I said, going back into my office.

Fabian's POV

I walked into the girl's section and knocked on Nina's door.

"Nina?" I called. No answer. I don't even hear a tiny shuffle. I knocked again. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "NINA?" I started pulling on the door knob. I looked up and saw a motion detector. HUH? I pulled it, but it didn't come down. I took out my hammer from my bag, don't ask why I have it, and hit the detector. It zapped twice and fell off the door. I slowly opened Nina's door and saw her laying on the ground covered in sweat. I felt her head, it was really hot. I ran over to the thermostat.

200 DEGREES? WHAT THE HECK! I turned it down to 50 and I felt it getting colder. After 5 minutes, she didn't get up and blink. I checked to see if she was alive. She was. I took out my laptop from my bag and typed in Heat Stroke. I clicked the second link and read:

_Heat stroke is a form of __hyperthermia__, an abnormally elevated body temperature with accompanying physical and neurological symptoms. Unlike __heat cramps__ and __heat exhaustion__, two other forms of hypothermia that are less severe, __**heat stroke is a true medical emergency that can be fatal if not properly and promptly treated. **__Heat stroke is also sometimes referred to as heatstroke. _

That can't be it. I clicked the heat exhaustion and read:

_Heat exhaustion is a milder form of heat-related illness that can develop after several days of exposure __to high temperatures and inadequate or unbalanced replacement of fluids. Those most prone to heat exhaustion are elderly people, people with __high blood pressure__, and people working or exercising in a hot environment. _

_Heat exhaustion symptoms_

_Warning signs of heat exhaustion include: _

_heavy sweating_

_paleness _

_muscle cramps_

_tiredness _

_weakness _

_dizziness_

_headache_

_nausea or vomiting_

_fainting_

_The skin may be cool and moist. The victim's pulse rate will be fast and weak, and breathing will be fast and shallow. __**If heat exhaustion is untreated, it may progress to **__**heat stroke**__**, which is a medical emergency. Seek medical attention and call 911 immediately if:**_

_symptoms are severe, or _

_the victim has heart problems or __high blood pressure__. _

_Otherwise, help the victim to cool off, and seek medical attention if symptoms worsen or last longer than 1 hour._

_Heat exhaustion treatment_

_Cooling measures that may be effective include:_

_cool, non-alcoholic beverages, as directed by your physician _

_rest _

_cool shower, bath, or sponge bath _

_an air-conditioned environment _

_Lightweight clothing _

_Based on a CDC Prevention Guide for Emergencies and Disasters_

Nina looked pale, she is sweating heavily, her head feels like a headache, and it looks like she fainted. I picked her up and put her on her bed. She had on a light blue tank top and jean shorts. I then dug through Amber's closet, finding a fan, and hooked it up next to her. Poor Nina. My Nina. I kissed her forehead and walked downstairs to my room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Suprise! :D Didn't know I would update did ya? Well I was thinking about it and I said, what the heck I'll just go ahead. Let me just tell you this: I don't know if you will still like it cause its just...yea :) joy chapter blah **

Nina's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room. I remember passing out from hottness. I heard a faint whisper that sounded like, "my Nina." Probably just a dream. I sat up and gasped.

Rufus and Victor stood in front of the door.

"What do you want with me? The chosen hour is over. It's too late for anything!" I shouted. I was still woozy.

"You stupid girl. Since you made us miss our chance, you will have to pay. Rufus, strap her legs," Victor commanded. Rufus did what was told. He walked over to me and grabbed both of my legs. Before he could do anything, I kicked him right in the face. E bellowed in pain.

Iran over to the door and tried to get out, but Victor grabbed me. I kicked him in the groin and he fell onto the floor. I then ran out of the room and down the stairs. I opened the front door and ran all the way to the school.

"Fabian!" I shouted as I got inside. I looked all around for him. Where could he be? Ding ding, his locker! I ran over to his locker.

There he was, getting his things.

"Fabian!" I shouted. He turned and smiled.

"Nina! You're okay!"

"Not for long, Victor and Rufus are trying to do something to me. I don't know what, but i'm really scared..." A hand went over my mouth.

"Not a sound." The person said, putting tape over my eyes.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Fabian shouted. The bell rang.

Fabian's POV

Everyone quickly scattered to their classes.

"Move alone, boy or you'll get it," the man said. He had on a mask so you wouldn't see his face.

"Let. Her. Go."

The man put duck tape over Nina's mouth and she tried to scream. He smacked her on the face. Tears streamed down her face.

"LEAVE HER!" I screamed and jumped on the man. I hit him in the stomach and thought I got him, but he pulled out something and knocked me right in the head.

Nina's POV

I heard Fabian muffle a scream. Then, there was no sound. Hot tears streamed down my face.

"Leve Fbin Lone!" I tried to say.

I felt myself being dragged. Then, I felt three slaps across my face.

"Stand up, chosen one," the man said. I stood and he taped my arms to my back.

"mhmmmmmm," I said.

"What?"

"mhmmhmmmmmm!"

"Hold on." He then ripped off the tape from my mouth.

"I said, why are you doing this!" I screamed. Another slap across the face.

"You better quiet down, before you get worse things then slaps." He kicked my ribs. I fell to my knees and sucked in a deep breath. "GET UP!" He kicked my legs until I got up.

"Okay, listen to my rules," He said, putting on another piece on my lips. "If you don't, you will really get hurt. Now, step up." I did what I was told. I heard doors shut close and an engine revved.

He drove off faster and faster away from the school.

**So who is this man? Find out the next time I update!**


	24. Chapter 24

Fabian's POV

My head felt dizzy as I got up from the ground and looked around for Nina.

Someone took her. But who?

I ran to my French class and busted through the door, everyone's eyes on me.

"Mr. Rutter? There is no need for such Haste. Get to your seat now, you're late," Ms. Andrews said. I ignored her and put my right hand over my right eye.

Sibuna got the message. They all nodded and hurried from their chairs.

Amber, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie.

"Students! Where are you going?" Ms. Andrews shouted as we all ran out of the room.

Once we got out of the school, Jerome stopped me.

"What's going on?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Someone took Nina," I said, catching my breath.

"That explains the blood…" Alfie said.

"OH NO! NINA!" Amber screamed. "WHO TOOK HER? I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Amber, I don't know. That's the thing. All I know is that he was short, he had on a black mask, and gray dress shoes," I said, stuttering a bit.

"Fabian, calm down," Patricia said, putting her hand on my shoulder, too. Her hand touched Jerome's and they both shot their hands back. Amber and Alfie exchanged glances.

Jerome put his hand on his neck and cleared his throat.

"Do we have any leads?" He asked.

"Not really, no," I said.

"I just hope she's okay," Amber said. We all nodded in agreement.

My Nina. She's gone. I just… can't believe it…..

Nina's POV:

I felt Someone's hands grab my arms and pull me out of the car.

"Hurry up," He said. We walked down someplace steep. Probably a hill.

Why does his voice sound so familiar though? I've heard it somewhere, but I can't really place it.

It isn't Rufus.

It isn't Victor.

It isn't a girl.

It isn't one of the teachers.

Is it?

I hope Fabian find's me.

Kidnapper's POV

I pulled Nina into my home and threw her onto my sofa chair. I tore off the tape on her mouth and tied her hands behind the chair.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Shut up. Darling, in here! I'M HOME!" I shouted.

Nina's POV:

I heard footsteps coming closer to were I was.

"Hello, Nina Martin," A familiar girl's voice said. " We haven't formally met. I'm - -"

I gasped. THEY SAID SHE WAS SO NICE! How could she do _this? _

Fabian's POV

We all walked into Nina's room and looked around for clues.

"All I found was her stuff," Alfie said.

Sigh. Will we ever find her?

**Sorry its so short D;**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey.**

**Sorry this isn't an update this is actually a reminder**

**Go to the Teen Nick channel. **

**You should have it, I hope.**

**Comcast, Direct TV, etc.**

**Go to the channel on September 26 at 5:pm on the dot!**

**YOU WILL SEE WHY! x)**


End file.
